DAYANA
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: Una historia acerca de un personaje muy poco conocido, pero recordado.


**DAYANA**

 _ **Griego: Luna**_

 _ **Latin: Luz divina**_

 _ **Hebreo: Luminosa**_

 _ **Galés: Blanca como la espuma**_

 _ **Gaélico: Amanecer**_

 _ **Apache: Felicidad**_

Dayana nació en el campo; allá, donde no es peligroso alejarse demasiado de casa porque a kilómetros ves aún la chimenea humeante a través deL prado verde.

Allá donde los hombres son recios y amables; y las mujeres son hermosas como la naturaleza que las rodea.

Y Dayana era hermosa; desde que nació, sus padres supieron que habían dado al mundo un prodigio de belleza, a la que educarían para ser mujer y dama, sin temor por el trabajo y sobre todo buena esposa y madre del modo que se estila en el campo.

Dayana despertaba todas las mañanas, al amanecer, con un concierto de cien gallos que al unísono saludaban al sol que nacía, y aprendió a entender el balido de la oveja, a hablarle a la vaca, a montar a caballo; mucho antes de poder siquiera hablar con claridad.

Se la pasaba metida en los gallineros observando a las gallinitas con sus pollitos; porque su madre le había dicho mil veces que ella tenía que ser una buena mamá, y para Dayana no habían madres más buenas que las gallinitas, y se arrullaba todas las noches con el cloqueo delicado de las gallinas, que en sus gallineros, apenas pasado el atardecer, arrullaban a sus pollitos bajo sus dos alas para que duerman hasta el otro día.

Cuando Dayana tenía seis años, al rancho de su papá vinieron de visita unos hombres recios, altos, varoniles ¡admirables! Era el cumpleaños de papá y traían regalos para él.

El más joven de ellos, de espalda ancha y pasos fuertes, manos curtidas y rostro amable, cabello castaño y ojos claros. Su sonrisa era clara y su voz suave.

Fue amable con ella, la montó en una potra nueva que traían a regalar, y la hizo reír sonrojada cuando la llamó "bonita"…

Esa fue la primera vez que se miró al espejo de la habitación de su madre; se fijó en sus grandes ojos azules, en su piel blanca como la leche recién ordeñada y en su cabello tan negro pero tan negro, que por momentos la luz del sol lo refractaba en reflejos azulados.

¡Bonita…!

Un padre ya mayor y algo enfermo, desea dejar a su único hijo establecido con la responsabilidad de una familia.

Un padre más joven, acepta una rara propuesta porque desea que su única hija y gran tesoro de solo siete añitos, tenga desde ya la promesa y la seguridad de un marido trabajador y con fortuna.

Dayana es comprometida en matrimonio con aquel joven amable de mirada clara y hermosa sonrisa que la ha llamado "bonita" y eso más que contentarla, la llena de una felicidad sin límites; y dedica los próximos días de su vida a aprender lo que a la mayoría de las mujeres, les toma de quince a veinte años.

Tan dedicada Dayana, tan hacendosa; se perfila pronto ¡la esposa perfecta! Y todos están contentos de ver a la niña, tan pequeña pero tan animosa… todos menos él.

Que parece suplicar con la mirada a todos que dejen de aplaudir las atenciones de la niña para con él ¿Qué no ven que es incómodo? ¿Qué no ven que él ya es un hombre y ella… apenas una niñita? Esto no es correcto ¡no puede serlo! ¿Pero qué le pasa a su papá?

¡Todo está mal! Dayana es una niña pequeñita, debería estar jugando con su casita de muñecas, no preparándose para ser la mujer de nadie ¿En qué siglo es que vivimos?

A casa de su prometido ha llegado una chica rara, tiene la cara llena de pecas y el cabello atado en un par de coletas que de lejos parecen algodón de dulce, por lo esponjadas que se ven.

No es fea ¡pero jamás tan bonita como ella!

Dayana se desvive por atenderle bien, porque dicen que es la mejor amiga de su prometido ¡como su hermana! y ella quiere agradarle para que sean amigas también.

Pero la botella de vino se estrella en el suelo cuando escucha a su prometido decir que no la quiere, sino a ella. A la chica rara de las pecas y las coletas de algodón.

Y Dayana siente frío todo su cuerpecito y le tiembla todo; y siente una cosa muy fea en su corazón, su corazón tan chiquito que ya se ha entregado a un hombre.

Ella, tan mujercita que le enseñaron a ser, intenta no llorar, no hacer pucheros. Porque esas son cosas de niñas ¡y ella ya es una mujer a punto de casarse…! bueno, era.

Pero la verdad gana y el llanto más alto que jamás ha dado se escapa de su pecho con toda la fuerza de sus cortos siete años.

Y corre a su casa, llorando, gritando llamando a su mamá, a su papá _"¡Mamá, mamá… papitooooo!"_ , tanto que cuando el ex futuro suegro intenta explicar, el padre de la pequeña novia en desgracia estampa la marca de su puño en el rostro del anciano.

Todo ha terminado, ella ya no es una novia, ya no será esposa ¡Nunca porque ya no se quiere casar con nadie!

Porque los hombres son malos ¡malos!

Como los toros que se ponen bravos cuando las vacas no se quieren dejan montar y las cornean; y las pobres mugen adoloridas intentando escapar, y el toro las sigue; hasta que tienen que venir los mozos a amarrarlo para que no la mate.

Así se sentía su corazoncito, como si su toro le hubiera dado una cornada.

Luego aquella ha venido a explicar las cosas, como es pequeñita basta un paseo entre las flores para que se contente; y luego juegan y brincan y juntan flores para llevarle a su ex prometido.

Pero no puede evitar recordar cada vez que lo ve, que fue rechazada. Por ser chiquita… y quisiera no serlo, quisiera ser grande para que el la mire como su papá mira a su mamá cuando creen que nadie los está mirando.

Para que tome su mano y la llene de besos, para que bese su mejilla en las noches, sentados afuera en el portón mirando la luna.

Dayana está triste, aunque de tan mujercita que le enseñaron a ser, en sus cortos años pretende fingir que es feliz de nuevo; pero no funciona porque al corazón de una madre no se lo engaña con nada.

Papá la manda a estudiar a la ciudad, para que la conviertan en una señorita "de a de veras" y pasan los años en el colegio donde unas monjitas divertidas y risueñas le enseñan muchísimas más cosas de las que necesitará saber para lo que ella quiere de la vida.

Le enseñan a hablar francés e italiano; le enseñan las matemáticas y la literatura, le enseñan a cocinar, a coser, a bordar… eso es lo que más le gusta; y ahí tiene las mejores calificaciones porque todo eso, ella ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo, porque como se iba a casar… y se detiene antes de seguir contando cosas que nadie tiene porqué saber, sobretodo porque ella misma ya no se acuerda si fueron o no ciertas.

Y poco a poco, entre monjas, compañeras, libros, canciones y pizarrones; Dayana olvida, y vuelve a ser genuinamente feliz.

Diez años se suceden uno tras de otro hasta que las clases en el colegio de la ciudad se han terminado.

Dayana es una señorita de figura espigada y caminar delicado. Ya no es la pequeñita que chivateaba por el prado con su vocecilla altisonante. Ahora Dayana habla quedo, porque es una señorita.

Le preguntan _"¿Qué has aprendido Dayana?"_ y ella les habla de Sartré y de Voltaire, de Enrique VIII y Ana Bolena, de Gustavo Adolfo Becquer y Dostoievki… pero lo único que ella desea es volver a meterse al gallinero, porque si hay algo que no ha olvidado es que lo que ella quería de niña era ser una gallina rodeada de pollitos; y aprender todo aquello otra vez… como entender el balido de la oveja, como hablarle a las vacas, a montar a caballo…

¡Montar!... con ese pensamiento se le olvida lo señorita y sale corriendo hacia el potrero con los vuelos de su vestido revoloteando entre sus pantorrillas y el sombrero florido flequeteándole en la mano.

Con el largo cabello negro azulado totalmente libre y la sonrisa jubilosa; y se va, a recorrer el campo que hace diez años no pisa, que hace diez años no huele y que siempre ha extrañado.

Cerca del bosque, un imponente caballo árabe dirige sus pasos hacia el claro favorito de su amo, aquel que rodea una parte del lago. Y el jinete, mira en derredor lo que lo rodea, porque todo eso es suyo, se lo heredó su padre antes de morir; a él, que era su único hijo.

Un caballo abreva en el lago, un caballo que no es suyo. El jinete saca su revolver porque al parecer hay un intruso en su propiedad y eso, no le gusta.

Pero se queda mudo y estático, cuando de detrás del caballo que bebe, aparece aquella ninfa imposible, de piel blanca como la leche recién ordeñada y enormes ojos azules rodeados de pestañas de fantasía, y con un halo de luz de sol que la rodea, haciendo que su largo cabello oscuro brille azul; azul, como la noche en pleno medio día.

¿De dónde ha salido esa hada? ¿De dónde aparece esta elfa de cuentos fantásticos? ¡Pobre hombre! Queda perdido de inmediato, perdido y completamente a su merced por el embrujo plateado de su sonrisa de oropel…

Sonrisa que ella regala tímidamente porque al ver la mirada clara del hombre, Dayana de pronto ha recordado, lo que una vez sus siete años le hicieron olvidar.

Pero ahora ya no es una niña chiquita…

Dayana parece en verdad una gallina, rodeada de pollitos. Pollitos de cabello castaño y ojos claros, de rostro amable y sonrisas de oropel.

Y mientras el padre de sus hijos doma un bronco en la cuadra, ella les habla a sus niños de Sartré y de Becquer y de Enrique VIII; y les enseña canciones en francés e italiano mientras el platillo favorito de su amado, está en el horno esperando la hora de la cena y la casa parece una tacita de plata, tal como se lo enseñó su madre.

Dayana es feliz, la vida fue buena con ella pues le ha dado todo lo que siempre soñó. Porque a pesar del colegio caro y los diez años de historia, literatura y francés, su corazón humilde y sencillo nunca deseó nada más en la vida, que ser la feliz esposa de Tom Stevens.

Fin


End file.
